I Love YouBecause I Love Your Voice and Your Gift
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: AU/LenRin/Non-twincest/Aku mencintainya. Len Kagamine. Tapi, apa hubungan antara siswi SMP biasa dengan penyanyi top bisa terjalin dengan baik? Aku takut, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkau cinta Len/for Toki N.M & hikarin S.C/RnR? :3


**Yuu : Huwaaa … akhirnya bisa lunasin dua utang sekaligus! #banzai! ****\\TwT/**

**Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Toki no Miko yang pertama kali nge review fic **_**Lonely**_** kami berdua **(Yuu sama Kina)** itu. Sama Hikarin Shii-Chii juga! Ini ide numpang lewat lho di otak Yuu sebenernya **(jadi mohon maaf kalau ternyata GaJe -_-a)**. Hope you like it, Toki-nee and Hika-nee~ ^^**

**.**

**Request Fic 'Toki no Miko' **and **'Hikarin Shii-Chii'**

_Hope you like it ;)_

_**.**_

**Title : **'_I Love You. Because I Love Your Voice and Your Gift_'

**.**

'**Vocaloid' **_belongs to_** Yamaha Corp. & CMF!**

'_**I Love You. Because I Love Your Voice and Your Gift**_**' **_original by _**Karin Uzumaki **_collab with_** YuuKina ScarJou**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction **with** LenRin**_'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, GaJe, boros kalimat, non-Twincest, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

_**Rin's Point**_

_**.**_

_**Suara itu …**_

_**.**_

"Rin, kemarilah!" ia memanggilku dengan semangat. Tangannya tampak melambai-lambai ke arah ku. Sebuah senyum manis yang selalu menjadi andalannya ia tunjukkan, hanya kepadaku yang sedang berdiam diri. Kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya itu … aku yakin ia gunakan agar orang lain tidak mengenali wajahnya.

Suara yang mengalun dengan merdu di telingaku. Suara itu … yang membuatku yang sedang terpuruk di dalam kegalauan ini menjadi bersemangat kembali. Suara yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Suara yang membuatku merasa tentram. Suara yang selalu membuatku menjadi riang kembali. Suara yang paling kusukai … suara seorang lelaki yang kucintai setulus hati.

Cinta pertamaku.

_**.**_

_**Len Kagamine, lelaki itu selalu saja bisa menjadi pusat perhatian karena bakat …**_

_**.**_

Len, seorang penyanyi berbakat yang sangat terkenal seantero prefektur Crypton. Lelaki yang dipuja-puja para wanita: berkat wajah tampannya yang begitu memikat, ibu dan ayahnya yang juga seorang penyanyi terkenal, sifatnya yang begitu misterius, dan status percintaannya yang tidak jelas. Sudah pasti semua perempuan akan tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentang status percintaannya. Termasuk aku.

_**.**_

_**Aku menyukainya …**_

_**Aku menyukai suaranya …**_

_**.**_

Aku menyukai Len Kagamine. Aku menyukai wajahnya. Aku menyukai sifatnya yang misterius. Aku menyukai warna rambutnya yang sama denganku. Aku menyukai penampilannya di panggung. Aku menyukai gaya bicaranya. Aku menyukai lagu-lagunya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Len. Aku sangat menyukainya. Terlebih … aku menyukai suaranya yang begitu merdu. Membuatku selalu teringat dengan kedua orangtuaku yang telah meninggal dunia sewaktu aku berumur delapan tahun.

Itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. _Cinta mati_.

_**.**_

_**Tapi, sebuah tembok terbesar tiba-tiba membuat perasaanku bimbang …**_

_**Len … apa dia mencintaiku yang hanya seorang siswi SMP ini?**_

_**.**_

Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Aku sangat menginginkan jawaban darinya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah bisa menyampaikannya. Aku tidak pernah memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Banyak kesempatan untuk menyatakannya kepada Len. Tapi … aku selalu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Selain itu, aku juga takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Aku takut … cintaku tidak terbalaskan. Aku takut Len sudah menyukai orang lain. Aku takut Len sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan lagi … Len adalah seorang penyanyi. Sedangkan aku, hanya seorang siswi biasa di VJHS. Lalu, apa yang bisa seorang siswi VJHS biasa ini lakukan? Aku hanya bisa menggambar dan menggambar. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menggambar. Aku terlalu payah untuk menjadi seorang kekasih penyanyi terkenal seperti Len. Aku terlalu lemah untuk menjadi kekasih Len. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi kekasih Len. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

_**.**_

_**Apakah aku harus membuang perasaan ini?**_

_**Membuang bunga cinta pertamaku yang sangat indah?**_

_**.**_

Benar. Aku harus membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaanku semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh. Aku harus berhenti menyiramnya. Aku harus membuat perasaanku layu. Kemudian mati. Seperti bunga. Ya, aku akan melakukannya.

Aku akan membuang bunga yang selama ini kurawat baik-baik. Membuangnya jauh dari hidupku. Dan akan tetap menjadi sahabat bagi Len. Aku akan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Dan aku berharap, bunga kedua akan mekar di hatiku kelak.

_**.**_

_**Aku memutuskan untuk membuat setangkai bunga cinta pertamaku layu …**_

_**Tapi, lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku …**_

_**Memanggilku dengan lembut …**_

_**Membuat bunga yang ingin kuhancurkan, kembali tumbuh …**_

_**.**_

"Hei … Rin! Ayo kemari! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu!" ah, suaranya benar-benar membuatku terpesona. Suaranya benar-benar indah. Rasanya, benih-benih cinta yang selama ini kutanam di hatiku, dan yang tadinya ingin kubuat menjadi layu, malah tumbuh semakin indah dan indah.

Kumohon, jangan menggemakan suaramu lagi! Aku tidak bisa … aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu itu. Aku takut … perasaanku akan semakin berkembang. Setidaknya, izinkanlah aku untuk membuang bunga cinta ini jauh-jauh. Lalu, menjauhlah dariku untuk beberapa saat.

"Rin!" lagi-lagi dia menyebut namaku. Kenapa dia selalu menyebut namaku? Apa yang ia ingin bicarakan kepadaku sebenarnya? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar lagi? Ah … tidak. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Perasaan ini … semakin lama semakin dalam dan sulit untuk dibuang.

_**.**_

_**Aku menyerah …**_

_**Kuputuskan untuk membiarkan perasaan ini berlanjut …**_

_**Walau aku tahu, mungkin akan sakit jika terus menjaga bunga cinta ini di hatiku …**_

_**.**_

Aku menghela nafas. Kemudian, segera bangkit dari ayunan yang tadinya kuayun-ayunkan. Merapikan sedikit rok ku, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati lelaki itu. Sambil menerka-nerka. Apa maksud dari Len memaksaku untuk mendekatinya—ia terlihat sedang memetik setangkai bunga tulip yang berada di taman ini. Wajahnya tampak tersenyum. Langsung kuhentikan langkahku begitu menyadari sesuatu.

_**.**_

_**Kulihat, ia sedang memetik bunga tulip …**_

_**Merangkainya hingga menjadi sebuket bunga tulip yang indah …**_

_**Kulihat, senyum manis terukir dengan jelas di wajah tampannya …**_

_**.**_

Tunggu dulu. Bunga tulip? Untuk apa ia merangkai bunga tulip? Untuk siapa sebuket bunga tulip itu? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia? Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki yang kerjanya hanya menyanyi, bisa merangkai bunga tulip menjadi seindah itu? Jangan-jangan … ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak boleh berharap. Ini, tidak mungkin, `kan? Pasti bukan untukku. Pasti untuk yang lain.

_**.**_

_**Kucoba untuk menghilangkan harapan ini …**_

_**Aku tidak boleh berahap …**_

_**Cukup aku menyimpan perasaan ini …**_

_**Kumohon, jangan berkembang lagi …**_

_**Tapi, bunga ini sudah terlanjur berkembang …**_

_**Aku …**_

_**Aku jadi ingin berharap …**_

_**.**_

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati Len yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku sekarang. Melihat wajah bahagianya, aku merasa senang. Jarang-jarang Len yang sekarang bahagia seperti itu. Biasanya … Len kalau tersenyum tidak pernah ikhlas. Ia hanya akan menunjukkan senyum palsunya kepada khalayak ramai. Bahkan pada kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Untuk siapa bunga itu, Len?" ah, benar-benar. Kenapa lidahku tidak mau menuruti apa isi pikiranku? Kenapa lidahku selalu mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin aku katakan kepada Len? Kenapa egoku tidak pernah mau mengalah kepadaku? Kenapa … aku selalu ingin berharap? Tuhan … kumohon, hentikanlah perasaan ini. Aku takut kalau patah hati. Aku tidak mau patah hati. Aku tidak akan mau.

_**.**_

_**Ia tersenyum ketika aku menanyakan hal itu …**_

_**Oh, benar-benar tampan rupanya ketika tersenyum …**_

_**.**_

Ia bangkit. Menggenggam sebuket bunga tulip buatannya sendiri di tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat. Wajahnya bersemu memerah. Ah, ternyata dugaanku benar. Bunga itu … pasti ia akan gunakan untuk menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disukainya.

Tapi, siapa perempuan yang ia sukai?

_**.**_

_**Ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat …**_

_**Mengelus pipi kananku dengan lembut …**_

_**Oh, Tuhan …**_

_**Kenapa detak jantungku seperti ini?**_

_**.**_

"Untukmu," ia tersenyum. Kemudian mencium sekilas dahiku dengan lembut.

Wajahku langsung merah padam ketika lelaki bermarga Kagamine itu mengecup dahiku sekilas. Sambil menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat. Sebuket bunga tulis itu, ia berikan kepadaku. Melalui tangan kiriku. Jari-jariku yang kaku karena masih syok, ia lipat ke dalam. Sehingga, sekarang tangan kiriku menggenggam rangkaian bunga tulip itu.

"Eh?"

_**.**_

_**Ya Tuhan …**_

_**Apa kau memang sudah merencanakan ini?**_

_**Apakah Engkau sungguh-sungguh ingin membuat kami bersatu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku mencintaimu,"

_**Owari (?)**_

**Ne … akhirnya ide GaJe ini kembali tumbuh setelah Yuu naik angkot bareng temen2. -_-a**

**Tambahannya, asal-usul cerita ini bisa mencuat ke permukaan (?). Ceritanya temen Yuu (disamarkan menjadi Lucy), lagi nge galau gitu. :3**

**.**

**Tambahan!**

(di angkot mau pulang …)

Lucy : Yuu, Yuu, lu mau denger cerita gw, nggak? *wajahnya melas banget sambil main-mainin buket bunga tulip yg entah Yuu nggak tw dari siapa*

Yuu : *lagi main PSP* Yeee … gw dengerin dah~ -3-

Lucy : *make jurus puppy eyes* Bener? QAQ

Yuu : *ngelirik Lucy* Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bawel banget ini anak … =.= *balik lagi main PSP* -.-

Lucy : *mukanya meraaaaaaaaah bangets* Gw abis ditembak sama cowo' yg gw suka, Yuu. ./.

Yuu : *langsung ngeliat wajah Lucy. Wajah kaget 100 persen* _Nani_? Lo ditembak sama cowo' yang lo suka, Luce! Serius! Sumpah? Kapan kejadiaaanyyaa? OAO

Lucy : Berisiiiiiiiik! Jangan ribut nape? Dengerin gw dulu! =/= = wajah masih merah.

Yuu : *balik lg ke PSP* Iye, iye … lanjutin lagi, dah -v-

Lucy : Nih … ceritanya gw `kan lagi istirahat di taman. Nah, gw nya lagi asik SMS'an sama elu. Tau kan?

Yuu : Iyee … lanjutin dah! *penasaran*

Lucy : Pas gw lagi sms'an, eh tiba2 cowo' yg gw suka dating ke taman. Bawa ini bunga *nunjukin bunga tulipnya ke Yuu. Lagi2 wajah masih merah ==*. Nah, `kan arti bunga tulip yg gw baca di inet, itu artinya **pernyataan cinta**. Nah, pas tuh cowo' yang gw suka ngasih bunga tulipnya kw gw, mukanya itu … *wajahnya ragu -a*

Yuu : Wajahnya kenape? Merah? Heh? O.o *nebak asal2an*

Lucy : *angguk2* Iye … ./.

Yuu : Ckckckck … gitu doang. -3- *balik lagi ke PSP* terus kenapa nyuruh gw denger cerita lu? Ngomong2, selamat udah dapet jodohnya. :p

Lucy : Ini anak ngajakin gw berantem kali, yak? *wajahnya marah* *mulutnya di deketin ke telinga kiri Yuu* BUATIN FANFIC YANG CERITANYA TENTANG GW NAPEEE? LU `KAN MASIH JADI AUTHOR DI FFN!

Yuu : *serangan jantung seketika*

Kenek angkot : Woy! Ini bukan mobil pribadi elu bedua! Jangan berisik!

_**Cerita tambahan habis~ (?)**_

**Jadi, begitulah asal-usul cerita ini Yuu dapatkan (_ _)"**

**Ampun, deh. Kalau punya temen mantan author di FFn, pasti akhir2nya di suruh begini. Padahal, tuh si Lucy bisa nulis ceritanya sendiri. Hadeuh … memang repot punya temen begitu. T^T **

**Udah, deh. Yuu nggak mau banyak bicara lagi. :p**

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
